


From Dawn to Dusk

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Just a normal day for Lucas North of Section D, with possibly a bit of a twist.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	From Dawn to Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficletzone Moody Blues challenge - taking various titles from the Days of Future Passed album.
> 
> Five drabbles and a double drabble

_Dawn is a feeling_

Lucas woke to the first rays of sunlight coming through the thin curtains. He stretched and looked at the clock to confirm it wasn’t time to get up. But sleep, which had been elusive earlier, had fled altogether, and he had the choice of staying where he was and letting his thoughts pound away in his head, or getting up, making himself some coffee and actually writing to his mother to let her know her errant son wasn’t in fact dead, as she probably feared, but had simply chosen not to communicate with her. He settled on just the coffee.

_Another Morning_

The Grid was much as it always was, moments of frantic activity followed by spells of calm. Harry snapped at Lucas, who hunched his shoulders and concentrated on the reports he was reading. He suspected Jo offered some quiet words of support, but he ignored her too. Ros called them together, to discuss their current operation, and Lucas made comments, always brief and to the point. He was careful to keep his own feelings hidden, knowing that if they were revealed he would lose his role as contact with their agent, a position he had striven so hard to earn.

_Peak Hour (Lunch break)_

At lunch time Lucas left the Grid. He had no particular wish to go out, the streets around were teeming with people, and yet equally he wanted to escape from those he worked with. He bought a sandwich in a small café and took it to the nearest park, where he found a small patch of grass to sit and eat it. If he’d had the opportunity, he’d have gone for a brisk walk to use up some of the adrenalin in his system, but that was impossible, so instead he settled for running up the stairs on his return.

_Forever Afternoon_

The afternoon dragged. Lucas yearned to get away and yet he couldn’t let anyone else suspect how eager he was to leave. He fought hard to concentrate, his mind a whirl as he went through various scenarios again and again. At the same time, he continued to work through the reports, making various notes as he did so, once again grateful that his handwriting was such that no-one else could possibly read it. Despite his mental chaos it seemed as though things were starting to become clear. At last another covert glance at his watch confirmed he could finally go.

_Twilight Time_

It was starting to get dark when Lucas reached his designated meeting point by the Thames. A few rays of sunshine were reflected in the river, but even as he watched they faded, the buildings around him blocking out the last of the light. There were a few streetlights around, but these were erratic, for this was not the area where the pre-theatre crowd would meet up before going on to a show, those who met in this location had far less upmarket intentions. Lucas waited, until a figure emerged from the shadows and a quiet voice said, “Follow me!”

_Nights in White Satin_

Lucas did as he was told, following the man up a cast iron stairway and along a dingy corridor, and from there into a small shabby room. In one corner of the room was a bed, with white satin sheets.

“Very classy,” Lucas remarked.

“Not my choice,” Adam admitted, “but beggars can’t be choosers.”

They kissed and then Lucas said, “How are you?”

“I’m fine. You?”

“I’ll be glad when this is over. And, I’m hopeful I’ve spotted the pattern we’ve been looking for; in which case you shouldn’t need to be here for much longer.”

“Excellent. In the meantime, do you want something to eat? I do a mean baked beans on toast, or we can push the boat out and have the tin of sausage and beans.”

“Sausage and beans sound good. I’ve brought a couple of cans of beer.” Lucas removed them from his jacket pockets.

“Can you stay the night?” Adam asked.

“I’d love to if you don’t think it’ll break your cover.”

“So long as you leave before six, you’ll be fine. We might as well make use of the satin sheets.”

They both laughed and kissed again.

“I’ve missed you,” Lucas said.

“Me too!”


End file.
